inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
SEED
SEED's are players that Fifth Sector sends to a team in order to have control over it. Info The SEEDs are players that Fifth Sector sent to a team, in order to have control over it. A SEED has more power, speed and strength than any of the other members of their team. It is also known that the SEEDs trained in God Eden, and it could be there that they learnt their Keshin. Known SEEDs Tsurugi raimon.png|Raimon´s forward Tsurugi Kyousuke Hayabusa hideki.png|Tengawara´s midfielder Hayabusa Hideki Mannouzaka fw.png|Mannouzaka´s forward Mitsuyoshi Yozakura Shinoyama Mitsuru.png|Mannouzaka´s goalkeeper Shinoyama Mitsuru Isazaki Kenma.png|Mannouzaka´s captain Isozaki Kenma Ryuuzaki Ouji.png|Teikoku´s defender Ryuuzaki Ouji Teikoku (GO).png|Teikoku´s captain Mikado Haruma Asukaji Sakuya (2).png|Teikoku's midfielder Asukaji Sakuya|linktext=Teikoku's midfielder Asukaji Sakuya Itsumi Kunihiko (2).png|Teikoku's forward Itsumi Kunihiko|linktext=Teikoku's forward Itsumi Kunihiko FukamiDandouKaiou.PNG|Kaiou´s goalkeeper Fukami Dandou MifuneGO20-3.PNG|Kaiou's defender, Ide Norikazu SarukaGO20.PNG|Kaiou's defender, Saruga Souma Funaki yuuto 2.png|Kaiou's defender, Funaki Yuuto TogaGO20.PNG|Kaiou's midfielder, Touga Tooru Kaiou ML 8.png|Kaiou's midfielder, Murakami Gunki WandaNaotoGO20.PNG|Kaiou's midfielder, Wanda Naoto Kaiou_player_7.png|Kaiou's midfielder, Kaizu Kouichirou. Kaiou player 5.png|Kaiou´s midfielder Nagisama NamikawaGO20-2.PNG|Kaiou's foward and captain, Namikawa Rensuke Yoshimine Misaki .jpg|Kaiou's Forward Yoshimine Misaki Hyoudou23.PNG|Gassan Kunimitsu´s captain, Hyoudou Tsukasa Yukimura2.PNG|Hakuren´s forward, Yukimura Hyouga HakurenCaptain.PNG|Hakuren´s captain and goalkeeper, Shirosaki Katsuya SegiLaughing.PNG|Hakuren's forward and secret weapon, Segi KatayamaIn30.PNG|Kidokawa's goalkeeper Katayama Tsuyoshi TakiSousuke29.PNG|Kidokawa's forward Taki Sousuke -SuperOnzeAdvance-EP32-7.jpg|Genei Gakuen's captain and midfielder Mahoro Tadashi HakonoZuiichiGeneiJacketHD.PNG|Genei Gakuen's goalkeeper Hakono Zuiichi Yamato38GO.PNG|Dragonlink's goalkeeper and captain, Senguuji Yamato Gomaki.png|Dragonlink's defender, Gomaki Eiji Gouishi.png|Dragonlink's Defender, Gouishi Shin Gomi.png|Dragonlink's Midfielder, Gomi Kiyoe Ikari.png|Dragonlink's Midfielder, Ikari Toshitaka. Aikawa.png|Dragonlink's Midfielder, Aikawa Ken Kamiyama.png|Dragonlink's midfielder, Kamiyama Goukoreshin Seijou Shougo HD.jpg|Dragonlink's Foward, Seijou Shougo Mito Shou HD.jpg|Dragonlink's Foward, Mito Shou Godai Shingo HD.jpg|Dragonlink's Foward, Godai Shingo Gotou Yukai HD.jpg|Dragonlink's Foward, Gotou Yukai Gousaki.png|Dragonlink's reserve foward, Gousaki Ei Gotenba Touru.png|Dragonlink's reserve goalkeeper, Gotenba Touru Gonokami.png|Dragonlink's reserve midfielder, Gonokami Eiji UnlimitedS5.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Midfielder Sasayama Taki UnlimitedS6.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Defender Onizuka Heita UnlimitedS4.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Midfielder Seido Dan UnlimitedS3.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Midfielder Shinden Miru UnlimitedS2.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Goalkeeper Hebino Makijin Hakuryuu.png|Unlimited Shining´s captain and Foward, Hakuryuu UnlimitedS1.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Forward Hota Kōyō UnlimitedShine1.gif|Unlimited Shining´s Midfielder Ginzayima Akira Darkness Captain.png|Enchanted Darkness´s captain Shuu EnchantedD6.gif|Enchanted Darkness´s forward Kai EnchantedD2.gif|Enchanted Darkness´s midfielder Hisakumojin Futoshi EnchantedD1.gif|Enchanted Darkness´s defender Koya Kochi EnchantedD5.gif|Enchanted Darkness´s goalkeeper Ashiya Noboru EnchantedD4.gif|Enchanted Darkness´s midfielder Rinne Makoto EnchantedD3.gif|Enchanted Darkness´s defender Edaki Hayaju *Tsurugi Kyousuke (former) Kurosaki Makoto (former) *Hayabusa Hideki *Mitsuyoshi Yozakura *Shinoyama Mitsuru *Isozaki Kenma (former) *Ryuuzaki Ouji (former) *Mikado Haruma (former) *Asukaji Sakuya (former) *Itsumi Kunihiko (former) *Namikawa Rensuke *Fukami Dandou *Wanda Naoto *Nagisawa *Kaizu *Ide Norikazu *Toga *Saruga *Yoshimine Misaki *Hyoudou Tsukasa (former) *Shirosaki Katsuya *Yukimura Hyouga (former) *Segi *Katayama Tsuyoshi (former) *Taki Sousuke (former) *Mahoro Tadashi (former) *Hakono Zuiichi *Senguuji Yamato *Gomaki Eiji *Gouishi Shin *Gomi Kiyoe *Ikari Toshitaka *Aikawa Ken *Kamiyama Goukoreshin *Seijou Shoumamoru *Godai Shingo *Gotou Kekkai *Mito Shou *Gotenba Touru *Mamorumaki Tetsurou *Gonokami Eiji *Gozushin Takeyuki *Gousaki Ei *Hakuryuu *Hoda Mitsuhiro *Hebino Makijin *Shinden Miru *Ginzamiya Akira *Seido Dan *Sasayama Taki *Onizuka Heita *Shuu *Koya Kochi *Hisakumojin Futoshi *Edaki Hayaju *Rinne Makoto *Ashiya Noboru *Kai Trivia *In the anime, not all the '''SEED's have Keshins. Also, all of them are noted to be one of the best players of their team. *The explanation for a '''SEED's high power and speed could be due to training on God Eden island. *As shown in the Anime, Eito is the only team that doesn't have a SEED member in Inazuma Eleven GO. *In Episode 22, Kariya said that he was a SEED, but he was actually teasing Kirino. Category:SEED Category:Fifth Sector